Metalmecánica Jensen
In the 1920's, a ship mechanic named Cristóbal Jensen migrated from Denmark to Argentina and founded the foundations of a company that is now a tradition. With the experience of four generations of family, Jensen specialized in the manufacture of agricultural implements, providing solutions to small, medium and large producers throughout the region. Jensen is formed by a highly trained work team that applies new technologies to the manufacture of innovative products in the industry. All of its machines are presented at national and international fairs, analyzed and endorsed by specialists in the field. Tractor production The tractors are designed for family farming and small-scale production, optimizes the harvest of yerba mate and improves working conditions. This creation - along with many others - were presented at the III Encounter of Mercosur of Machines and Tools held in the town of Ituzaingó in Buenos Aires. The tractor, called Jensen TH-22, works with a hydraulic system and has a pneumatic adapted specially for the production of yerba mate. TH22 is presented as a solution to the lack of tools of small producers and is an alternative to animal traction. The design was already presented at the 1st Encounter of Machinery and Tools for Family Farming, developed in Corrientes, in the year 2010. Tractor models Without gearbox or clutch, the TH-22 is a tractor specially developed to bring high technology to the small-scale family farmer. "Due to its size and weight it is ideal to enter the yerba trees without difficulty", explains Gustavo Jensen who, with the support of the ArgenINTA foundation, is responsible for its design and manufacture. This and other experiences will be presented at the III Encounter of Mercosur of machines and tools, which will take place from October 18 to 20 in Ituzaingo -Buenos Aires. This machine is the first of its kind manufactured in the province of Chaco and, because of its size, it is the only one of national development. "Argentine companies in charge of the manufacture of tractors do not have units of this scale within their product range", says Leonardo Venturelli, a researcher at INTA's Rural Engineering Institute, where tests were carried out to standardize their performance. This tractor works with a hydraulic system, to which was added a pneumatic adapted specially for the production of yerba mate. "This technology optimizes hand cutting and improves working conditions, since the effort now falls on pneumatics", says Jensen. It is a high-tech equipment that includes implements of harrow, demalezadora and rotovator. In Argentina, 20% of agricultural holdings, some 67,000 in total, use animal traction for agricultural tasks. "This tractor gives them the ability to stop pulling blood and work with sophisticated tools", says Jensen. Jensen Agrometallurgical, a family business that began in the 1920s with headquarters in Resistencia, Chaco, already manufactured and marketed around 20 tractors and presented two months ago, a new yerbatero team also with funding from ArgenINTA. "It seemed a challenge with many obstacles, but ArgenINTA believed in us and today the tractor is a reality", says Jensen. According to Venturelli explains, the innovation is given by its hydraulic transmission system and is the only one of its kind of national manufacture. "In addition to the technical support and visibility given to these SMEs, the developments have a direct impact on job creation," he says. "This technology allows small producers to mechanize their production, increase their productivity and improve their quality of life", advises the INTA technician. "That the design of a tractor is adapted to the productive conditions of family farming is important to mechanize this production sector and produce a complement between the two sources of energy, mechanics and animals, respecting the traditions of family farmers, and producing improvements in their productivity", says Leonardo Venturelli. Models References External Links *Jensen history in Pesados Argentinos Category:Jensen tractors Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Tractor brands Category:Tractor manufacturers of Argentina